1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter on top output bin of a printer, particularly to a box wherein a chamber is bored inside of the box, a filtering exit is bored on the top of the box, sealing strips are sealed along the edge of the filtering exit, a filtering entrance is bored under the box, anti-paper jam strips are bored on the two literal side of the filtering entrance, and an opening is bored on a literal side of the box; a filtering net wherein is placed inside of the box is surrounded by frames; and an electrostatic filter wherein is attached to the top of the filtering net. The filter can be placed on top output bin of on the printer, or be supported by flexible holder adapted to a variety printer. The output papers won't be impacted into the filtering net by having anti-paper jam strips. Therefore, the filter not only absorbs toner emissions and odor while printing so as to clear the air but also convenience to print out the papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, when papers are been printed by a printer, toner emissions and odor will be emitted from the top output bin of the printer and drifted by heating air so that it will cause the air polluted and harmed to human healthy. Hence, in view of the inconveniences in the prior printer while printing, the inventor of the present invention has conducted extensive research and experiment and finally succeeded in pioneering the subject matter disclosed herein.